bmmfandomcom-20200215-history
British Mercantile and Mercenary Wiki
British Mercantile and Mercenary ("BMM") is one of the oldest British Societies on the Antigua Server of the MMORPG Pirates of the Burning Seas. Established in 2008 by Kiefer Cain, Ignatius Poe, Tristram Yorick, and Keyser Soze. BMM is once again active with a slight change to its name. Society Members Page BMM on FaceBook Ship Guide New Players Guide Ship Outfitting Guide Career Skills Guide Forums Swashbuckling Skills Guide Production Planner 2.14.18 Society Rules Philosophy INI Upgrade here Fleeting "Fleeting" is the attacking of the groups of computer generated ships, level 65, consisting of 8 or 12 ships that you see sailing about in the open sea. We enjoy Fleeting for the thrill of battle and the loot! We welcome lower level members to join us and reap the rewards of experience and loot, but we encourage this to be a time to practice the Line Fighting that will be used later in large scale PvP battles. We also encourage our members to go back and run the missions they may have missed while grabbing a few levels fleeting and this will help them later in the game. Attacking fleets can generate unrest on the nearest port if you are attacking ships from that nation and is part of the strategy for taking over an enemy port (flipping it). Leaders Maibec Scylla , is one of the society leaders. Kiefer Cain is the sole remaining founder and leader of the BMM and eagerly awaits the return of Maibec and others to continue the traditions of BMM in PotBS. Roles Roles are currently as simple as they can be, only distinguishing between players of RvR/PvP minds and those who prefer a more economic style. Realm vs Realm England is at war with the French, Spanish and Pirate Nations (other players). Anyone interested in taking the battle to our enemies needs to have Team Speak 3 installed on their computer to facilitate communications with other captains. Level 50 captains are best suited to this task, but lower levels can help out if they want. If you're interested in this aspect of the game, a "Filp" (attack on enemy port) is generally occurring every evening. Start by asking in Nation Chat for the "Target" and someone should respond to help you out. If you don't get a response keep asking. Another way to locate a potential target is to open your Conquest window (press R) and look for ports with growing unrest being created by British forces. Remember 3,000 points is the 1st red bubble, 6,000 is the full red bubble. Unrest bundles and Marks can be placed witht he Garrison Commander/Rebel Agent up unitl 6,000 in urest is generated. Economy For some excellent Economic Advice checkout this link from the SGS/British Nation website. All aspiring moguls should also get the latest copy of Production Planner Economic Spreadsheet . Freetrader mission walkthroughs can be found here on the POTBS wiki or here as a complete write-up you can copy/paste and print. Governance Non-conquerable ports do not allow the governor to take a very active role and are primarily a good place to post info for recruiting and get yourself a title and some fancy clothes. The title goes away when you lose the port, the clothes you get to keep. Conquerable ports allow the governor to adjust economic and defense capabilities of the port. If the port does not have a thriving economy, this can be a very expensive proposition and should only be undertaken by Captains of substantial means with the willingness to put their own fortunes to use. During an attack the Governor can be be very helpful in eliminating enemy unrest. These ports can also take a tremendous amount of influence to obtain and keep. Any player wanting to govern a Conquerable port should also be on regularly during prime attack hours to aid in its defense. Conquered ports are available for Governorship after we defeat an enemy in a port battle, these are great opportunities to jump in and raise the defenses to assist in keeping the port. Do what you can to keep the infrastructure as high as possible as that allows you to take a higher salary, and raiding the enemy treasury for a little personal gain is never frowned upon. Elections: Plan your bid so you can be on-line at 9:00 PM Eastern Standard (7:00 MST/ 6:00 MDT) time 3 days after you place your bid (the day you bid being day 1). Once you place an initial bid to take over a port Open Bidding begins on day 2. During Open Bidding, rivals may place bids on the Governorship. Open Bidding runs until the next day (Day 3) at 8:00 PM Eastern Standard time. At that time Open Bidding closes and Closed Bidding begins. Only players that have participated in Open Bidding can put in bids during Closed Bidding. Closed Bidding runs for 5 minutes unless a new bid is placed, which restarts the timer for another 5 minutes. This process goes on until no new bid is offered and a winner is then declared (a contested Closed Bidding can run for hours as long as the bidders have influence). The exact time of the end of Open Bidding will be revealed to you at the time of your initial takeover bid. (This time line is based on my latest run for Governor so, feel free to correct any inaccuracies, McCullogh) If you are interested in becoming a Governor , please be level 50 and send a letter to one of the Leaders. Recruitment BMM does recruit. Currently the doors are open. No cross teaming being the only stipulation to joining. Category:Browse Category:Pirates of the Burning Sea Category:PotBS Category:Gaming Category:MMORPG Category:Society Members Category:Leaders Category:Ships Category:Game Guides Category:Story Bourds